Valkyries Sisterhood
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Valkyries are a group of all-female Fierdsvain warriors not much unlike a Knighthood Order and considered as one in the game. They are trained as cavalry to complement the impressive Fierdsvain infantry force, a force which sorely lacks mounted fighters. As an all female order, they are often ridiculed by other orders and soldiers from other factions. Their opinion will change when their comrades get massacred by the Valkyries. Armed with a small but powerful golden metal shield, distinctive helms, and very heavy armor, they can easily survive hails of missiles. The polar opposite, however, applies to their steeds. Their warhorses are not as strong as the ones of other Orders, like those of the Lion Knights. However, they are very effective in their role as mobile medium-armored skirmishers. Unfortunately, they lack the charging power of the Valdis Huscarl, and are not as heavily armored. On the other hand, they fulfill a role between shock troops and berserkers. They come equipped with the Dragonspine Axe, Fierdsvain Leaf Sword or Fierdsvain Berserker Sword, complemented with a Golden Metal Round Shield. They also arm themselves with Jarids and are rather proficient in throwing them. They are weaker than huscarls unless properly upgraded, but are much faster and provide the role of medium cavalry, shock troops and decently-armored berserkers. They can make great medium skirmishing cavalry. Some scholars have tried to determine whether or not the Lady Valkyries have descended from the renegaded Order of the Falcon. Due to lack of evidence and misleading investigations, they could come to no such conclusion. Even if they did, others have argued that such a discovery would serve no purpose but to give another reason for the Kingdom of Ravenstern to further pursue their conflict with the Fierdsvain, seeing them as an imminent threat to King Gregory's sovereignty. The Lady Einherjars are women skilled with the blade and the axe, serving the Valkyries order and the Fierdsvain. They fight on foot, wielding strong Fierdsvain War Axes and Jarids. The Lady Einherjars also wear a decent coat of mail, offering moderate protection. Game info Joining the Lady Valkyries requires 10 honor and 500 renown and neutral or positive relations with the Order. A chapter already exists in Javiksholm. Oddly, the player if is male, he can still join the Valkyries. They are The Fierdsvain's Factional Order, meaning to create a chapter of the Lady Valkyries, the player needs to belong to the Fierdsvain culture or create the chapter in Javiksholm, 10 or higher Honor and wary (-10) or better relations with the order, plus 30,000 denars. Creating a chapter of this order will lower by 20 relations with Vanskerry Raiders and Rogue Knights (Order's rivals). Valkyries are trained from Fierdsvain Hersirs. The Valkyries hire women of valor, Fierdsvain Huntress, as Lady Einherjars to provide infantry support. They start being neutral to the player (0 relation). They are allies of Veccavia (20), the Order of the Kraken Cultists (20) and The Fierdsvain (50), whilst they're in odds with the other 4 Factional Orders (-10), the Order of the Griffon (-10) and the Order of the Scorpion Assassins (-10), as well as with the Hateful factions. Changes from 3.8.4 Order * Price to found a chapter of their order raised from 20,000 to 30,000 * They have now a traveling knight, thus a knight may be seen in taverns and asked about their story. Can also be asked if in party Knight * Renamed Lady Valkyrie to Valkyrie (as normal Valkyrie no longer exist, was renamed Hersir) * Level raised from 40 to 50 * Prestige cost raised by x1.3. * Silver Valkyrie Helmet renamed Valkyrie Helmet * Yellow Draped Warhorse changed to two Green Caparisoned Hunter (will now have that one and one Golden Deer Warhorse) Valkyries4.jpg | Valkyries in 3.8.4 Valkyries3.jpg | Valkyries in 3.9 Sergeant * Now upgrades from Fierdsvain Huntress instead of Maiden Cavalry * Prestige cost raised by x1.2. * Melee and Throwing Proficiencies raised from 250 to 280 * Leather Gloves upgraded to Gauntlets (3 to 7 body armor) * Fierdsvain Leaf Sword and Fierdsvain Curved War Axe changed to Fierdsvain War Axe * Valkyrie Unicorn Surcoat renamed to Unicorn Surcoat * Valkyrie Stag Surcoat renamed Stag Surcoat Valkyries2.jpg | Lady Einherjars in 3.8.4 Valkyries1.jpg | Lady Einherjars in 3.9 Tavern Conversation Player: Not often I get to be in the presence of a woman of the most powerful order in Pendor. What can you share with me? Valkyrie: Hello traveler. As you may have guessed, I am indeed a Valkyrie. Our lineage is traced through Fierdsvain nobility and Vanskerry blood. Our order originated from women who traveled with Vanskerry raid parties to Pendor. We were shieldmaidens or rather meatshields; in more ways than one. Player: You come from a solely male-dominated society, how does that work? Valkyrie: Jarl Gardor Oldboar was a fearsome Vanskerry leader. He brought many of our order ancestors with him on an expedition to the heartland of Pendor. Raid after raid and countless times of being abused and taken as property to these men in battle and bed, the woman formed a blood pack among themselves. Those shieldmaidens swore and oath to never be seen as objects and used to the great benefit of others. That night they played their roles as the lowly woman for the tired Jarls and when the time came, they killed the entire leadership. They raised the alarm and most of them fled together into the hills. Player: That sounds hardly like an order worth joining, how did your order redeem themselves? Valkyrie: Those women reluctantly came upon a town controlled a Jarl-turned-Lord. By then news had spread that Gardor and his raid group had been thrown into chaos. The forgotten lord was on the short end of the stick as his lands were continuously ravaged by the disgruntled Vanskerries. With the group disbanded, he was in our ancestors debt. With some strings pulled he was able to sign off on part of the Validus Charta. Our bravery was rewarded as becoming Valkyries, the 'Choosers of the Slain.' Our charter was created to serve those who are being suppressed and to righteously smite them from existence. While this would clearly put us at odds with the Dawn, we don't feel like creating order warfare with those who have helped our fellow Fierdsvain people. Let us hope that one day we don't choose you. Take care. Player: Thank you and may you continue supporting the repressed. Trivia * Rumors say some joined the Griffonsword Adventure Company, due how gentle their leader is to ladies and how much he praises and values them. * Lord Olaf Oakenshield married a famous Valkyrie. According to legend she was the only person who could beat him in his prime. Unfortunately, she died while giving birth to their daughter, Ogma. Not long after, he lost his son, as well. Rumors speak that death seems to follow that poor man... * They are Fierdsvain's factional order, meaning any vassal recruiting Fierdsvain troops will recruit a few Valkyries later on. * Boadice will train a few Valkyries if made vassal. * Jarl Talvor the Fey has Valkyries as his household troop. * Lord Inar Hairybreeks has Lady Einherjars as his household troop. Category:Fierdsvain Category:Javiksholm Category:Factional Order Category:Knighthood Orders Category:Valkyries Sisterhood Category:Lady Valkyries